


【铁虫】不良少年的成年必做清单

by Apooh



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 09:28:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17404349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apooh/pseuds/Apooh
Summary: *半监护人铁×不良少年虫*无血缘关系*半PWP***我发明的新型叙述方式：乱叙负债再-1





	【铁虫】不良少年的成年必做清单

-

Peter跟着Tony的时间并不长，那时候还是个初中的小屁孩就开始跟着Tony，到了高二才和他确定了恋人关系。

两个人是没有丝毫血缘关系的亲戚，关系还有点儿复杂，父母去世后就跟着May的Peter，在May结婚后就被完全的交给了Tony，但Peter绝不是一个多听话的孩子，他在初二被交到Tony手里的时候就是一副流里流气的样子，那时候Tony打开门，看到的Peter领带被扯的乱七八糟的，衬衫还敞开着领口，若隐若现的露出一节锁骨，那时候才高二，如果允许Peter嘴里叼着的就不是一根柠檬薄荷棒棒糖，而是一根真正的烟，到了高中的时候他开始学着叼着一根真正的烟。

Tony第一次看到Peter抽烟是在家里，他刚从学校处理完Peter打架的事情回到家，就看到他坐在家里的沙发上，Peter没有穿外套，白色的衬衫卷起来了袖子，领带歪歪的挂在他的身上，他夹着细细的烟卷，凑到嘴边，火点一点点的吞噬着烟卷，Peter灯开的很暗，在昏黄的灯光下缓缓地吐出一口气来，薄薄的烟雾弥漫开来，他像是笼在纱里吞云吐雾，Tony不知道他什么时候学会的抽烟，比起抽烟他更揪心的是Peter嘴角的血渍，手上的棕红色血液已经凝固，还有些沾到了白衬衫上，黑色的长裤上沾了些灰，Tony知道他打架了，他被叫到学校听了那个生气的班主任斥责Peter一个下午，在那之前跟班主任狠狠的吵了一架的Peter已经不见踪影。

说实话，他一点也不生气，在看到了Peter的伤口后他甚至更多的是心疼，Tony脱下身上的灰色大衣，在壁橱里找出来了那个专门买的医药箱，因为Peter打架也不是一次两次。

“我觉得没必要，Tony。”Peter说，他把烟头捻灭在桌上的玻璃烟灰缸里，他吐出最后一口烟气看着Tony。

“把手伸出来，”Tony坐在他身边，两个人平视着彼此，对视的时间并没有太久，Peter翻了个白眼把手交了出去，双氧水清洗着伤口和手上的血污，Tony用镊子夹着棉球一点点的擦干净，他很认真的清理着Peter的伤口，在上消毒碘伏时Tony看了眼咬着下唇皱眉的Peter，Tony沾了碘伏，手上的动作轻了又轻，“疼就吭声。”

“我才不疼呢...嘶——”Peter小声的嘟囔着，被Tony突然一下加大力道给刺激倒抽一口凉气。

Tony很认真的给Peter包扎上了伤口，用最后的纱布歪歪扭扭绑了一个蝴蝶结，丑的要命，Peter看着蝴蝶结他把手拿出来在面前伸展，不满的用胳膊怼了怼Tony说：“丑死了...老男人的恶趣味。”

“那要怎么样？你跟我讲讲。”Tony放下手里的棉球腿盘上沙发，胳膊撑在沙发靠背上看着Peter的侧脸，他虽然不满意，但是嘴里的笑意却是怎么也掩盖不住的，卷毛乱七八糟的散在额前，Tony伸手撩开那些碎发，Peter转过脸看着他，被撩散的碎发还趴在他的额上，他缓缓的凑近，带着擦伤的吻了吻Tony的嘴唇，轻轻的贴了两下，舌头轻轻的舔过两瓣有些干燥的唇，Peter缓缓地离开，他坐在沙发上盘着一条腿，耳垂上的圆环连带着坠子一起摇晃着，他学着Tony的样子撑在沙发上，却是一副坏笑的模样看着Tony说：“学会了吗？”

“恐怕没有。”Tony舔了舔被吻过的唇，似乎有点意犹未尽的样子。

“我可不师范了，你自己钻研去吧。”Peter吹了吹自己额前的头发，起身抱着胳膊走了，他转过头没人看见他害羞的脸蛋。

两个人顺理成章的在一起了，Tony对Peter管理的并不严，基本上是自由的，只要不违法，管他是去组地下摇滚乐队也好还是组团像不良青年打架也好，不许受伤的他们约定好的，Tony也有严禁Peter去的地方，比如，灯红酒绿的酒吧，那种地方一看就知道不是什么好地方，Tony告诉Peter如果他想喝酒，可以去Steve开的小酒馆里，那里Tony放心极了，但Peter翻了白眼，那位Rogers队长是个退役军人，撑死比Tony大个几岁，却有着上个世纪的情怀，开的小酒馆里就像是老年迪斯科乐厅，来的人络绎不绝的原因还是因为他和他的配偶好看的不行，他每次去点酒都会被Rogers强制的换成一杯果啤，然后换来一句“你还不够年龄，孩子”，Tony总是会控制不住的笑出声来，这让Peter更加想去酒吧了。

对于Tony的要求他也是尽量的去答应，Peter十七岁的第一件事就是在腰间纹了段漂亮的花体英文字母，在好了以后被Tony发现的，他们一起洗澡的时候从浴缸里站起来的Peter白嫩的腰间有一串青色纹身，Tony还没问是什么时候的事，只是看一眼他就睁大了眼睛，那是他的名字，歪斜的纹在腰间，他还没看够Peter就跨出浴缸，裹上了白色的浴袍，他抽了一个毛巾揉搓着自己的头发，他很小心的尽量不碰到刚打了眉钉的地方，还有新添的一对儿耳钉。

“什么时候纹的？”Tony问。

“生日那天下午，和Ned去的。”Peter擦着头发，语气没有一点起伏。

“为什么是我的名字？”Tony问，他想了很多Peter轻浮的玩笑话，但是什么都比不过他永远猜不透的Peter，他走到Tony面前，扶着Tony的肩膀给了他一个淡淡的吻，没有持续太久，却还要意犹未尽的舔舔Tony的唇说：“因为我爱你。”

两个人并没有直截了当的提到性这个词，虽然Peter变得更加坏了，但是却有意的避开了性爱这个词，既然他不想Tony也从不强求，以前在一起的时候，只有吻的太过火了，Tony才会帮忙一起解决生理问题，如果不是这次Peter自己送上门来，Tony都想跟他继续这样像小朋友一样继续谈恋爱谈下去。

如果不是Peter偷偷的跑去酒吧还被抓了回来的话。

Tony握着手机看着面前闪着低俗颜色的彩色灯牌，他刚刚到机场，Natasha就给他去了电话，附带了一张模糊不清的图片，就算在模糊他也认得出来那个是Peter Parker，火气让他来不及犹豫 他拉着行李箱冲出了机场，等他开车到市区时已经是半下午了，太阳下山，夜生活也将在不爱睡觉的年轻人身上开始，他一直严禁Peter踏足这样的一个地方，Tony不由得恼火起来，现在他的小孩已经敢做到这样的？

他没想太多，他在停车场拔了车钥匙就冲进那个乱糟糟的地方，他皱着眉毛推开了酒吧的大门，衣着暴露的女人摇摆着身躯蹭在身边的男性身上贴身热舞，两具肉体缠绵在一起更是随处可见，找到Peter并不需要多久，Tony找到他的时候，他正和一群人坐在一起抽烟，旁边几个人抽的显然不是烟，看他们那一脸沉醉的表情就知道里面卷的应该有些别的，怒火一下子少了上来，他大步的走到Peter身边，拍了拍他肩膀。

当Peter抓着薄荷冰酒回头时，他心里一愣，突然间干裂的嘴唇怎么也张不开吐不出任何一个音节，他解释也不是，怎么样也不是。

“Parker，这是谁啊？”有些迷乱的男生流里流气的说，这无疑是惹火了Tony，他一把放开Peter，抓着男孩胸前的衣服将人一把提了起来，抵在酒吧吧台上他瞪着眼睛，咬牙切齿的问：“说说吧，是不是你带他来的？嗯？别让我再看到你和他在酒吧，否则我绝对把你的腿卸了塞你嘴里...”

男孩顿时清醒了不少，他慌乱的点着头，他都不知道出了什么事情，一旁的Peter也是被吓呆了，他没见过Tony打架，在他印象里的Tony Stark向来都是比较温柔的，虽然有些时候不太正经，他看着Tony一把搡开那个男孩，转身来抓Peter，他狠狠的钳住Peter的手腕，拖拽着他往前走着，Peter不断的拍打着Tony的手，小声点嘀咕：“你放开点...嘶...疼...疼！”

“闭嘴！”Tony大喝了一声，他恶狠狠的瞪着Peter，“我回去再跟你算账！”

“你要算，你就算！你以为我怕你？”Peter也不甘示弱的怼了回去，他甩开手，自己打开车门摔了进去。

直到进家之前，两个人谁也没说过话，Tony带着墨镜开车，Peter在后面气鼓鼓的玩手机，Tony是把Peter推进家里的，他带上门直接进入模式，他的话简单明了，直插主题：“Peter Parker，请问你有什么想解释的吗？你可以说，但我绝对不信你任何一个字。”

“我已经成年了，可以分得清是非好坏了，别把我当初中生管！”Peter把皮衣甩在沙发上，他吵架从不大叫，只是声音够气场足的跟Tony阐述清楚自己的观点。

“你知不知道22岁不能喝酒，你看看你旁边那个是在干什么？你还有什么是不想干的？下一步是要去上床吗？”

“对，我就说要开房要上床！还不和你怎么样！你管不着我！”

Peter恶狠狠的瞪着他，发起火来放狠话Peter可是一绝，他抓起皮衣转身就要从家里出去，临了朝着Tony竖中指嘴型骂了一句无声的脏话，十七岁的Peter Parker每次吵架后还是爱玩那套离家出走的把戏，这次他连门把手都还没碰到就被Tony拽着连帽衫的帽子抓了回来，两个人姿势保持着一个诡异又不诡异的拥抱，带着怒意的与彼此对视，Peter抬起腿想要给Tony裆下一记重击，却抢先一步被Tony的腿分开了他的腿，挤在他的胯间。

“你想干嘛？”Peter大叫出来。

还用问吗？Tony咬着牙把人扛了起来往卧室里走，Peter从没有想到他有这么大的力气，在Peter还在放空的时候，Tony的一只手伸进了他的牛仔裤里，狠狠的掐了下他的屁股说：“干你。”

Peter尖叫一声开始挣扎，他一下又一下的打在Tony的腰和臀部，脏话不再是无声的，但这并没有，天晓得Tony怎么会有这么大力气还是气急了！他被Tony扛回了卧室，Peter被放到床上，眩晕感还没有减退他就被Tony突然的吻上，一个很深的吻，来回吻了许多次，一双手也在身上到处的游走成功的让Peter勃起，由一个吻勾起的渴望，就连抚摸都是一路纵火的安慰。

Peter的连帽衫被掀了起来，Tony惩罚似的在Peter的胸膛和肚子上留下了一点点吻痕，最后含住了他薄薄的胸脯，他吮吸着乳尖，牙齿轻轻的咬着乳尖，这让Peter发出阵阵呻吟声。

“啊....嗯啊....混蛋！”Peter他呻吟着骂到，身下的裤子早已经松松垮垮被Tony扒掉不少，Tony的衬衫皱巴巴的，他似乎很喜欢在Peter身上留下印记，从胸膛到小腹上全是紫红的吻痕，舌头细细的舔过，舌尖在小腹打转，放在腰侧的手来回的抚摸着，敏感的Peter只感觉到了酥麻的感觉，从他的上半身传来，逐渐遍布全身，酥麻感让Peter在牛仔裤里的脚蜷了起来，他的手张开搭在身体两侧抓住身下的床单。

Tony喘息着，他把Peter的裤子拽了下来，内裤紧紧的包着Peter的臀部和隆起的玉茎，Tony伸手从柜子里取了一盒润滑剂和一个避孕套，Peter抬腿轻轻的在Tony身上蹬了一脚，骂道：“你早准备好了？！”

“有备无患，我可不想猜你哪天会心血来潮，比如今天。”Tony最后吻了吻Peter的小腹，他抬起Peter的腰和双腿，拍了拍还包裹着内裤的臀，两瓣臀肉抖了抖，Tony扯下了那条紧紧的内裤，他整个身上就剩下那间宽松的黑色连帽衫，还松垮垮的挂在身上露出大片肚皮和锁骨，下半身一丝不挂，玉茎立在两腿之间，Tony打开润滑剂，将他的手指沾湿后伸向后穴，粉嫩的菊口微微张着，从未被开发过的地带因为手指的入侵而紧紧包裹着，穴肉绞着那根细细的手指，Peter闷哼一声后抓着身下床单的手更紧了，蜷缩着的脚趾也抓住了被单，带到菊穴稍微适应，Tony在学内缓缓抽插起来，动作带动穴肉再次收紧，这不得不让Tony轻声安慰着这个还没有尝过性爱的男孩要如何面对：“放松宝贝...放松...嗯...你咬的我太紧了...”

Peter两边的脸颊浮起红云，他微微张开嘴，不时发出一两声沙哑的呻吟，他慢慢的呼吸着，试图减缓些后穴的紧致感让Tony更好进入，抽插的手指不断的增加，Tony用了很长的时间去扩张，他很耐心，像是完全压住了火气，久到Peter似乎都觉得这四根手指已经无法满足他了似的，Peter伸腿用脚背点了点Tony的背部，催促他快些，Tony彻底的抽出那四根手指，带出湿哒哒的手指在Peter的大腿上蹭了蹭，他解开腰带拉下内裤，那根忍了很久的巨物被释放出来，Peter不敢去看，他闭着眼掩饰自己，Tony拆开手边的避孕套，套在他勃起的阴茎上。

他像是做了很多的心里建设一样，他最后看了眼Peter，那个红着脸闭着眼睛的男孩，微微张着嘴，有了一种意乱情迷的感觉，Tony扶着巨物缓缓地进入Peter紧致的后穴，仅仅是插入就足够费劲，在进入一个顶部后，Tony和Peter同时发出了深深的喘息声，Peter抓着床单的手攥的更紧了，眼角也溢出了一些眼泪顺着酡红的面颊滑落进被单里，粘在了他银纸耳钉上，大大张开的双腿踩在软褥上，蜷缩的脚趾也抓着床单，Peter咬着牙努力不发出任何声音，但并没有什么用，闷哼和抑制不住的呻吟不断从嘴边和鼻腔中发出：“啊...嗯啊...唔嗯...”

Tony不得不用抚摸和俯身亲吻来安慰未尝性爱的男孩，他亲吻过Peter的鼻尖，他吻了Peter的耳廓和那一串耳钉，最后吻了他眉骨上的眉钉，舌尖舔舐过冰凉的金属，他的手握着Peter身前高高翘起的玉茎上下的撸动，插入花了不少的时间，直到整根没入Tony才抱起Peter换了个姿势，他靠在床头，Peter跨坐在他的身上，阴茎在后穴适应后他才握着Peter的腰部缓缓地在穴内抽插起来，并不激烈的抽插让Peter环住Tony的脖子埋在他的颈肩出小声呻吟，近在耳边的呻吟声让Tony的欲火一下子烧了起来，他贪婪的吸着Peter身上的气息，手环抱着Peter的腰，顺着伸进薄薄的连帽衫中，从腰部一路摸到背部，再滑下来，抽插的速度也快了不少，Peter的手抓着Tony，他小声又急促的叫着Tony的名字：“Tony...啊...嗯...Tony...”

“我在...我在...”Tony身下的动作加快了不少，这样的体位让他进的很深，对于初次开发的男孩这样已经算是足够的好了，抽插撞击着穴内，努力撑开紧缩的后穴，Peter的呻吟声也逐渐变得无力起来，Tony的抽插迅速起来，每次进的都足够的深碾过前列腺时带来阵阵酥麻的快感传遍全身，Peter枕在Tony肩上沙哑的呻吟着，被沾湿的卷发趴在额前，他脸颊烧的通红，连带着哭过的眼角也是，因为情欲迷乱的双眼。

Peter突然间崩紧了身子，他的手在Tony背上滑过，上半身离开了Tony的怀抱，他仰起脖子尖叫着喷射在了Tony手里，这是Peter在性爱中的第一次射精，Tony将精液蹭在了他那挺翘的屁股上换来了Peter不满的声音，Tony加快了速度 他最后粗喘着压低声音，狠狠的在后穴里抽插了几下射在了避孕套里。

刺激的性爱结束后，两个人谁也没动，只是抱着对方做最后的温存，直到Tony感觉到了怀里的孩子已经累的睡了过去，他才叹了口气小心的抱着Peter去洗澡，趁着男孩泡在浴缸里的空档整理了满满的都是情欲味道的卧室。

另一边的男孩睁开了眼睛，他看着不远处镜子里的自己，吻痕还在深深的他的脖子上，到刚刚结束的性爱，Peter Parker成年清单里的所有都完成了，至于道歉，明天早上再说吧，他翻了个身，继续睡了过去。

 

-END

 

乱七八糟的啊....


End file.
